Stopping the Wedding
by henrieleagron
Summary: Lea is about to marry Cory. Will Dianna be able to stop it? With the help of the glee cast she'll try. It's a 'song' fic. Some of their lines are song lyrics. AU Achele. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"She's going to marry Cory. I can't let that happen." Dianna said to Naya through the phone. "I just can't. She is the love of my life. I know I fucked up with Sebastian, but I can't let this happen."

"So stop the wedding. You have one hour to plan everything. Come on, I'll help you." Naya said. She knew Dianna was going to cry at any second. She was Dianna's best friend aside for Lea, and she wouldn't just back down and watch her friend lose the love of her life.

For the next 30 minutes they chatted and planned the whole "stop the wedding" thing, and of course they would need help.

The whole Glee Cast knew about the situation. Of course Lea and Cory didn't. And they would need help from outside the Glee Cast. And for what Naya understood, Matthew and Ryan weren't on their side. So they would need to be careful.

Since Dianna was friends with Taylor Swift, of course she made the call. And since Taylor was free at the moment, and believed in the love Dianna had for Lea, she agreed help. And the plan was simple, they would sing. They were the Glee Cast after all.

But no, Dianna would sing, and they would help her with the finals song. They had their set list, and Taylor was going to open it. She was the one who wrote a song about it.

Dianna was invited to the wedding, and she brought Taylor as her plus one. Nothing serious, it was part of the plan. She didn't talk to Lea or Cory, and she was feeling anxious. More than anxious, she wanted to cry, to scream, to vomit. And more than ever she just wanted to go home and listen to sad songs about love.

Kevin heard Matthew say to Cory about their plan, he didn't know who told him, but he heard Cory say that he would deal with it, and that it wouldn't be necessary to tell Lea. True to his words, Cory went to talk to Dianna, and of course she was surprised to see Taylor Swift with her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and waited for Dianna to get up.

"Sure. What's the problem?" She asked with her most light voice.

"I know what you're planning." He said but was surprised when she did a confused face. She was an actress after all, he wouldn't suspect a thing. "I don't really know what you're planning, Dianna. But I know you are planning something."

"I really don't know what you're talking about it." She would have fooled anyone who doesn't know about the plan. And she was completely fooling Cory. Or at least it seemed like she was fooling him.

"You think you can ruin our wedding by bringing Taylor so Lea could be jealous over you." He whisper-yelled at her. "I know you, Dianna. Please don't do this."

"I really don't know about that, Cory. I didn't bring Taylor here so I could make Lea jealous. Lea knows that my relationship with Taylor it's just a friendship." She sat down beside Taylor again. "You should go. The wedding is about to start."

Cory stared at her with suspicion for some seconds and then walked off. He couldn't talk to Lea, so he could only hope Dianna wouldn't do anything; he believed they were still friends after all. The time flew, and when Dianna heard the organ starts to play her heart almost stopped. Here she was, at the wedding of the love of her life, and she couldn't do anything about it… For now.

Lea was beautiful in her white dress. But Dianna could not stop thinking that if it was her own wedding with Lea, the dress would be so much pretty than that. But she was still beautiful as ever. As Lea walked down the aisle to the altar with her father by her side, she looked at Dianna. It was not intentional, it just happened. And her father looked at Dianna as well. They looked at each other for the two seconds that the walk took, till Dianna was staring at Lea's back.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Taylor asked waiting for the confirmation. She wouldn't do something for Dianna and then regret it. When Dianna nodded, Taylor looked at Naya and nodded too. Naya looked at Kevin and nodded. Kevin looked at Mark and nodded. Who nodded to Darren, who nodded to Heather, who nodded to Amber, who nodded to Chord, who nodded to Harry, who nodded to Jenna (who was one of Lea's bridesmaids) who nodded to Chris who nodded to Brad (the pianist) that finally nodded and winked to Dianna. Everybody nodding to each other, and yet nobody seemed to see. "Can't back off now."

And the wedding went on. Dianna felt sick every second she stood there, sitting on that hard and cold wood bench, wanting nothing more than to just go back in time and make everything right, but she couldn't. She couldn't go back, so she was about to go forward, and make everything right for the future, not for the past, because the past was long gone, and here, right now, was the last chance she'll ever had.

When everybody was crying because of the ceremony, Dianna was crying because she was losing Lea. But when the preacher said "Speak now", it was their time. Dianna almost fainted as she and Taylor stood up. Mark and Chord stood up as soon as she was on her feet, and all eyes were on them.

It took almost a minute to Mark and Chord pick up their guitars and the preacher was about to tell them to sit down when Mark started to play and Taylor started to sing. Dianna stood there as statue looking at Lea.

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you,_" Taylor started pointed at Lea "_are not the kind of girl, who should be marrying the wrong boy._"

Everyone in the room was shocked. Well, everyone who didn't know the plan. Dianna gathered all her courage and when Taylor walked to the center aisle, she followed and stood there as Taylor continued to sing.

"_I sneak in and see our friends and his snotty little family all dressed in pastels. And he is yelling at your bridesmaids somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._" She did a run around the seats. "_This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say,_"

Everyone was waiting for Taylor to continue, but Dianna was still in the middle of the center aisle and started to sing the next part without look at anything in particular.

"_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out,_" She finally looked at Lea, who looked so shocked, and so cute, and so _mesmerized_, that it gave Dianna the strength to continue. "_And they said 'speak now'._"

The church was silent as a cemetery. No one talked, no one even blinked. The only sound was the sounds of Mark and Chord's guitars until Taylor continued to sing.

"_Fond gestures are exchanged. And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._" Taylor was now at Lea's side. "_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was you wish it was her, you wish it was her. Don't you?_"

When Taylor pointed at Dianna, Dianna was right beside Naya's seat.

"_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out,_" Dianna looked at Lea again, and she couldn't understand what was passing through her mind now, but she continued to single. It was her only chance, after all. "_And they said 'speak now'._"

"_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow,_" Taylor ran and stood right beside Dianna. "_Your time is runnin' out, and they said 'speak now'._"

Taylor sung the "oh oh's" part running throw the seats, again, only to stop by Mark's side. It seemed like she was taking this as one of her performances.

"_I hear the preacher say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'_" She ran singing and dancing through the aisle. "_There's a silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._"

As Dianna and Taylor's eyes met, they nodded. Dianna started to make her way to her spot at the center aisle, and Taylor continued to sing.

"_Horrified looks from everyone in the room; but she's only looking at you._" And now while Taylor sang, Dianna was right by her side. "_We are not the kind of girls, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of girl, who should be marrying the wrong boy._"

And suddenly Dianna is the one singing the final parts.

"_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow,_" And she hesitant started to walk down the aisle. "_You need to hear me out, and they said 'speak now'._ _And you'll say 'Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the back door'._"Dianna stopped close to the altar, and looked at Lea, who was still shocked with what was happening. Dianna blinked away the tears that she fought so hard to hold it, but were still falling down her face and sang her final lines. "_'__Baby, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around, when they said 'speak now'._"

She finished the song and the church was still completely silent. Lea was about to say something, but Dianna interrupted.

"Please don't. Not yet." Dianna almost pleaded. "Thank you, Tay."

"Anytime." Taylor give her a soft smile and then went back to her seat. Dianna looked at Chord and nodded. Soon the intro of _That Should Be Me_ filled the church.

"_Everybody is laughing in my mind._" She sang and eyed the room. Then she looked at Cory and nodded to him. "_Rumors spreading about this other guy._"

Dianna looked at Lea and she couldn't understand the look on her face. She was always able to understand, but this time it was being really hard, it was like she didn't recognize her anymore. Or maybe it was just because Lea had a neutral expression.

"_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_" She was more asking then singing, and her voice was coming out as hurt, but that's okay, she is hurt after all. "_Does he love you the way I can? Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? Cause baby, I didn't._"

Naya, Amber and Jenna were crying. Hell, Chris and Darren were crying. Even Kevin and Mark let a tear fell down. Cory family just looked like they were about to threw her around the room till she didn't have voice anymore. And Dianna would swear she saw Lea's mom smile at her. And Dianna stood there, in front of Lea, singing.

"_That should be me, holding your hand._" She held Lea's hand, while Cory held the other, but not the point. "_That should be me, making you laugh. That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me; that should be me._"

She let go of Lea's hand and took some steps back. She was feeling so much pain to sing it, but she had to, she _need_ to. She knew Lea was hurting too; she just knew it.

"_That should be me, feeling your kiss. That should be me, buying you gifts._" She knew she was doing strange faces, but she didn't care, Lea did it all the time and was still beautiful. She needed her to know how she feels. "_This is so wrong. I can't go on till you believe that that should be me."_

"_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes._" She started to walk back to the center of the aisle, her back facing Lea. "_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced."_

"_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies? What you doing to me?_" She turned around, tears streaming openly down her face. "_You're taking him where we use to go."_

"_Now if you're trying to break my heart, it's working, cause you know that that should be me, holding your hand._" She pointed to Lea's hand, the one that Cory was still holding. "_That should be me, making you laugh. That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me; that should be me._"

"_That should be me, feeling your kiss. That should be me, buying you gifts._" She saw a tear fall from Lea's eye, but was wiped away so fast, that if she wasn't look, she wouldn't believe. "_This is so wrong. I can't go on till you believe that that should be me._"

"_I need to know should I fight for love or disarm,_" She tried to come close to Lea, but she shook her head, and Dianna stopped. She didn't want to disrespect her more than she already has. But she didn't stop to sing. "_It's getting harder to shield, this pain in my heart. Oh._"

"_That should be me, holding your hand. That should be me, making you laugh._ _That should be me, this is so sad.__  
__That should be me._" She was looking right into Lea's eyes. She saw the tears she was holding on. And it pained her. It pained her so much that again she was the reason she was crying, and in that moment, she couldn't understand if was a good cry, or a bad cry. "_That should be me, feeling your kiss. That should be me, buying you gifts._ _This is so wrong. I can't go on, till you believe that that should be me; holding your hand._"

"_Oh, the one making you laugh. Oh, baby, that should be me._" She was singing with all her heart. She put everything in the song, just to Lea. Just for the love of her life. "_That should be me giving you flowers, talking for hours. That should be me; that should be me._"

"_Never should've let you go, I never should've let you go._" She came close and tried to hold Lea's hand again, but this time, Lea didn't let her, and her heart broke a little more with that. "_That should be me. I never should've let you go. That should be me._"

Church was silent,_ again_. And this time she didn't stop Lea when she started to talk.

"You think… that you can stop my wedding, sing a song, and then everything will be ok?" Lea looked so serious, and Dianna felt like her heart was being crashed by a hammer, shot by a machine-gun, like it just had passed through a shredder. "You can't do this, Dianna."

Naya was crying so hard that she couldn't even stay with her eyes open. She was just listening to everything and her heart was breaking for her friend. Dianna tried to say something, but Lea walked to Brad and whispered something in his ears.

"If you want to do this, fine. We'll do this." Lea said and Brad started to play what looked like the 'Take a Bow' intro.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't upload anything in so long. Last year I was so busy, it was crazy. I don't know if you guys are still interested in this story (or any of my stories, really), but I'll finish all of them because I feel like it's my obligation, because come on, never start something you can't finish right? I'll try to uptade twice a week, but I'm not promissing anything because I have a fulltime job. And this fic will have just 2 or 3 more chapters. I'm sorry, this chapter it's short, that's cuz I just wrote it. I'll uptade it by tuesday or wednesday. ALSO, I'm sorry for any mistakes, my english is still the same but, enjoy it maybe?

* * *

Lea stood right beside Brad, both hands on her hips, staring right at Dianna as she started to sing.

"_Oh! How about a round of applause? Yeah! A standing ovation?_" She walked to Dianna and smirked at her face. "_You look so dumb right now, standing outside my house._"

"_Trying to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry. Please,_" Dianna in that moment felt like she didn't have a heart anymore. "_Just cut it out. Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not._"

"_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught._" But Dianna did a small victory dance in her mind. She knew that even if she didn't get Lea back, she stopped the wedding. And that feeling was slowly building up her a new heart. "_But you put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing._"

"_That was quite a show, very entertaining. But it's over now._" She glared at Dianna so hard, that if she had any kind of superpower, she would be so dead by now. "_Go on and take a bow._"

"_Grab your clothes and get gone._" She pointed to Dianna's dress and then did a 'bye' gesture with her hand. But Dianna had regained her composure and only stared at her face. "_You better hurry up, before the sprinklers come on._"

"_Talking about 'girl, I love you, you're the one'. This just looks like a re-run. Please,_" Dianna saw the pain in Lea's eyes, and it was hurting her like fire consuming her whole body. "_What else is on?_"

"_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not. Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught._" Lea stood by Cory's side, still looking at Dianna, who couldn't believe these lyrics. It was true at all. But she wouldn't argue at the moment. "_But you put on quite a show. You really had me going._"

"_And now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing._" Dianna was heartbroken, more like, heartless. She sure as hell wasn't expecting this. "_Very entertaining; but it's over now__. __Go on and take a bow._"

"_And the award for the best liar goes to you. For making me believe that you could be faithful to me._" She walked to Dianna and almost, _almost_, slapped her. But she couldn't do it, not right now. And Dianna wouldn't mind, because right now the lyrics make sense. "_Let's hear your speech out?_"

"_Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining,_" She sound so hurtful, like she was really Rachel Berry; but she wasn't. She is Lea. And she is Dianna. And Cory isn't Finn. There must be another end to this story. "_But it's over now. Go on and take a bow._"

They were so close that Dianna could hear Lea whisper "_but it's over now?_" as if it was a question, and then walk away from her. She was helpless; she knew that if she stops right there, would be over. So she did the first thing that came up in her mind. No, she did the second, the first was to sing, and the second was to sing Adele.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching the fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._" Not even the Glee Cast was waiting for this. They thought she was just gonna drop it. But Dianna wasn't gonna drop it so easily, she would fight. It was the love of her life, for God's sake. She wasn't giving up until the last second. But she wasn't expecting Lea to sing the next part.

"_Finally, I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._" Everybody was surprised, even Dianna. And even Cory. Lea turned around once again to face Dianna. "_See how I'll leave with every piece of you; don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._"

Dianna considered this as a big victory. If they were going to sing it off, them better sing it off with a freaking Adele song.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._" Dianna circled Lea and sang forcefully, like her life depended on it. "_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling,_"

Half of the church was almost fainting. Naya was about to hyperventilate for crying so much, she literally couldn't see a thing. Dianna and Lea were singing. Together. Like a duet.

Lea's parents were just looking at both of them, while Cory's parents were looking at him, trying to tell him to do something; but he didn't look at them, he was too mad to even breathe. And when Lea and Dianna sang the same line, together, he almost lost it. He knew Dianna was up for something, but this… this was a whole other level of _something_.

"_We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep._" They were face to face, almost screaming at each other. Angry faces were made, and their voices becoming one as they sang it. "_You had my heart inside of your hand. And you played it… to the beat._"

"_Baby, I have no story to be told, but I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn._" Lea sang it so angrily as she walked around Dianna, that one may think she was going to kill her. "_Think of me in the depths of your despair, making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared._"

"_The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._" Dianna sang as she tried to keep looking at Lea, who eventually started to walk around the church. Well, she was still a drama queen, and this was still her wedding. She could do whatever it pleased her. "_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling,_"

"_We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep._" Lea was still walking around the church, and Dianna stood still on the altar following Lea's every move. They were both singing as there was no tomorrow; well, for Dianna there was no tomorrow. "_You had my heart inside of your hand. And you played it… with the beating._"

"_Throw your soul through every open door. Count your blessings to find what you look for._" Lea was at the start of the central aisle, at the church front door, singing and looking right at Dianna. "_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold. Pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow._"

"Yeah, w_e could have had it all. We could have had it all. It all. It all. It all._" They sang together and Lea started to walk on the aisle, stalking to the altar. And Dianna didn't think twice as she started to stalk down the aisle to meet her halfway. "_We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep._"

"_You had my heart inside of your hand. And you played it… to the beat._" They were getting closer, and closer, and closer. "_You could have had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand._"

"_And you played it. And you played it. And you played it,_" And now they were face to face. They sang the whole song acapella, like they life depend on it, like they need it do it acapella. It was the only way they would actually feel it. "_To the beat._"

"You played me, Dianna." She whispered so only Dianna could here.

"I never did that. You know it was never my intentions." Dianna looked into Lea's eyes.

"But you still did. And it still hurts." She couldn't even look at Dianna's eyes. Like they hold some kind of magic that would make her run into her arms and never let go.

"I know you. I know what's on your mind." Dianna softly touched Lea's cheek. "You have another song."

"Always." Lea smirked and whipped Dianna's hand way. She ran to the altar, and in Dianna's mind, she was walking in slow-motion.


End file.
